


Useless Facts

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: 'We hate each other but apparently our teachers ship us and make us partner up all the time and sit next to each other and for the love of God if you don’t shut your mouth I’m gonna shove you on the desk and kiss THE HELL OUT OF YOU.'</p>
<p>Wells and Bellamy hate each other, or at least, they think they do, but after a partner project forces them to work together, something they obviously cannot do, results in an argument, urges are acted upon and they realize that maybe it wasn't actually hate after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the show's characters, not the books. There is absolutely no relation between the two at all. First time writing for these two but they're honestly so adorable and I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Done for Underappreciated Ships Month on tumblr.

“After the Dark Age, only a few of the Greek city-states remained monarchies. One of the most famous of which is Sparta,” Kane droned in front of the class.

Wells listened intently as he took down notes, paying close attention to Kane's lecture. Or, at least, he was trying to, because for everything Kane said the boy next to him had a useless comment to make, and each one was seemingly directed exclusively at Wells, because there was no one else around to listen.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from anticipating the comment Bellamy would no doubt make. His excuse was that they were sometimes interesting, not that Wells cared, but he'd gotten so used to it by now he just expected it.

“Actually, Sparta had two kings, usually brothers or cousins, so that one could go with their army to war while the other stayed behind to lead and protect their home,” Bellamy muttered from his seat beside Wells, looking over at him.

Wells returned the look with a glare, not even bothering to excuse how he added that fact to his notes.

Bellamy only smirked at him and turned back to his own notebook, his notes drowning in scribbled out doodles and corrections to the things Kane had said. Wells wondered why he bothered listening, if he already knew it, but he didn't ask. He never made any attempts to speak to Bellamy unless he absolutely had to, he didn't want to deal with the annoyance that would come from engaging that sarcastic, childish jackass in conversation.

They had hated each other since the beginning of the year. Bellamy was an ass and Wells wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him get to him, which had just made Bellamy even worse. He never let up, always having something to say, thinking himself so clever. It would be fine, if Wells wasn't certain Bellamy was doing it just to annoy him. He'd been doing it since the first day, even going so far as to get them both scolded by Kane. Bellamy was just trying to get him in trouble again. This was all a game to him. He didn't actually want to talk to Wells, he just wanted to get him in trouble with Kane again, since he seemed to have found it so damn amusing the first time.

Bellamy had been nearly late to class that first day, leaving him to sit in the only open seat, which had been next to Wells. Wells had given him a shy smile and Bellamy had practically beamed back at him, and he'd been lost, at least, until Bellamy had gotten him in trouble, laughed it off, and hadn't even bothered to apologize for it. Bellamy was cute, Wells would admit that, but any attraction he might have to him went away every time he opened his mouth to spew some annoying, unnecessary bullshit in Wells' direction. He was distracting as hell and Wells didn't need any more distractions in his life, thank you. He was going to graduate as valedictorian if it killed him, and possibly Bellamy, too, since he wouldn't leave him alone and let him do his work in peace.

Of course, nobody else seemed to realize that they didn't like each other, least of all Kane, who had immediately paired them up, assigning them seats right next to each other so that there was no way Wells could be anything but distracted by Bellamy.

Everything about him was distracting, from the way his eyes lit up when he was allowed to rant on and on about something in class to the way his lips curled into that ridiculous little smirk every time he said something he thought was clever and he looked at Wells as though seeking approval and all Wells wanted to do was kiss that stupid smirk off his face because he had no right to be that distracting. No right at all and Wells hated him for it. So he never responded to Bellamy's comments, no matter how interesting they were or how much he wanted to. 

It drove Bellamy up the wall, too, and he scowled down at his notebook trying to come up with another comment that he was sure Wells would like, but he never could. Wells wouldn't even look at him long enough to do more than glare at him and it was frustrating. Couldn't he tell Bellamy was trying to get his attention? Just a little bit of it, maybe one smile or anything, really, but it was obvious Wells didn't think anything he had to say was good enough and it pissed him off more than anything. Who was Wells to ignore him? He was sharing information that Kane obviously wasn't, but Wells didn't seem to care at all. He'd tried for the better part of the year to get the attention of the cute guy that sat beside him in all but one of his classes, but it was to no avail.

Wells wasn't interested in him at all, wouldn't even give him a chance, just glared at him and turned away, like he thought he was so much better than Bellamy and honestly, who the fuck was he? Bellamy was okay with rejection, he wasn't the best, but he could deal with it, but what he couldn't deal with was being outright ignored. If Wells would just say something to him, tell him why he hated his guts so damn much, but he didn't. It was like he just expected Bellamy to know why, even though he was sure he'd never done anything to Wells to make him dislike him.

He was trying to get him to _like_ him, but it wasn't working. Nothing Bellamy did seemed to matter. Wells would rather listen to Kane lecture about the most basic and boring details of the ancient world than let Bellamy offer any kind of insight to it. He didn't mean to be rude by it, he just thought that since Wells seemed so interested in the subject, always paying close attention to Kane's lectures, that maybe he'd be interested in what Bellamy had to say, too. It was one of his favorite subjects and he'd been thrilled that Wells liked it, too, and he'd hoped for at least a conversation, but apparently he wasn't going to get that.

Wells would rather listen to Kane drone on and on than anything Bellamy said, and that was fine. Bellamy could deal with that. Except that he couldn't and he kept trying for his attention because, dammit, Wells was really hot and really smart and Bellamy may be head over heels for some jerk that he'd never even gotten to actually speak to. Bellamy couldn't stand it. Or him.

However, that didn't dampen his crush in the slightest.

Wells sighed as Bellamy opened his mouth, another useless fact about to come out, but thankfully, he was stopped by Kane's overly enthusiastic announcement of class projects. The end of the year partner projects that could easily raise their grades up a few points, or drop them a whole letter. It just depended on how they did.

“You can do them over any topic we've covered in class, it's entirely up to you. It's due in two weeks and you must have a partner for it.”

Wells would be excited since this should be easy enough and he'd end up with a ninety-nine average, but the way Kane was staring at them caused his stomach to sink. There was no way. That was too cruel, even for Kane.

“Unfortunately, due to some problems last year, I'll be picking your partners, and to make it go a little faster, I want you to partner up with the person next to you. You've been with them all year, who better?”

Wells dropped his head to the desk, letting out a quiet groan. Anyone was better. Hell, he'd take _Finn_ over Bellamy.

“You know, if you want, we can just switch while no one's looking,” Bellamy grumbled, displeased with how Wells was reacting. He wasn't _that_ bad. He did his share of the work, anyone he'd been partnered with before would attest to that. Wells was being a jerk about something that wasn't even a problem. There was no reason for Wells to hate him this much, none that Bellamy could think of, anyway. But if he was going to be an ass, Bellamy could be an ass right back.

Wells shook his head with a sigh, “Not a chance. Kane would notice.”

“Then I guess you're just going to have to deal with me,” Bellamy said, glaring at him. He'd tried to be nice to Wells but Wells didn't seem to be willing to return it.

Kane smiled as he walked to their desks, dropping a packet in front of them. “You two are my best students, I expect a great project from you,” He told them before moving on to the next pair of partners.

Bellamy grabbed the packet before Wells had a chance, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at him while he did so. He looked through it, reading over the syllabus and deciding, “We should do it over the Greeks.”

Wells glared at him and took the packet none too gently, shaking his head, “The Romans were better, it's more recent, and Rome influenced the entire world, it's a more powerful project.”

Bellamy bit back a growl, there was no way he was going to let Wells decide their project. _He_ was the history buff here. He was the one planning on teaching this stuff to other people after college. He knew damn well that the Greeks were better and he was about to fire back and insult not only Wells' intelligence, but also just about anything else he could think of, but the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. “Look, how about I just do the project and you don't have to worry about it, okay?”

“Like hell!” Wells spat. “I'm not going to let you screw it up.”

“I won't screw it up. I know more about this than anyone else in here. Hell, I know more about it than Kane, probably!”

“So you know some useless facts, enough to bullshit a C minus at best.”

“Excuse me?”

“Okay, boys, that's enough,” Kane broke in. He pointed towards the door, most of the students having left already, “As much as I love a good debate, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to do it elsewhere. I'm holding detention today, so unless you want to join us, you're going to have to leave. Go to the library or something,” Kane shooed them out, leaving them standing in the hall, still scowling at each other.

After a second, Wells sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, considering their options. Honestly, he didn't want to work with Bellamy at all, but if they had to, then at least they could do it here, on neutral ground. “We might as well go to the library. I can't leave until my dad does, so we could get started on the project.”

Bellamy reluctantly agreed and let Wells lead them to the library. It was oddly empty, probably the first time Bellamy had seen it so, since he rarely stayed after to study and when he did it was usually in a large group. Now it was just him and Wells and a lot of shelves. It felt almost unreal to him.

He set his textbook down on the first table he saw. Wells followed suit, placing his book and the packet on the table next to Bellamy's. They took off towards the shelves, both of them grabbing for all the books they deemed relevant to their project.

The table quickly became a mess of Greek and Roman literature, each stacked on a separate side, Bellamy and Wells sitting next to each other and glaring, neither one willing to give up their idea for the project.

Maybe it was petty to get angry over something so small, but Wells wasn't about to let Bellamy decide their project. Bellamy never paid full attention in class and Wells did. He knew better. “You do realize that the Greeks weren't that great, right? They were just a bunch of sexually ambiguous, orgy loving, toga wearing losers who eventually fell to the Romans because they were inferior.”

Bellamy snorted, “You literally just described the Romans, man. They're pretty much the same in that respect. Besides, everyone loves a good orgy.” Bellamy wasn't even going to consider doing the project on the Romans. It just wasn't happening. “Look, the Romans had a better military, sure, but the Greeks had better art, better philosophers, they shaped modern government. They're better.”

“They shaped it, but the Romans refined it.”

“That isn't the point! The Greeks were more human-”

“Aside from the blatant misogyny, the sub-par laws, and the fact that they were literally barely more the cavemen who made pretty statues,” Wells whispered harshly.

“That's bullshit! Cavemen came way before the Greeks.”

“That wasn't my point, but okay. We're still doing it over the Romans.”

“Why?” Bellamy asked, raising his voice in exasperation. As cute as Wells was, he was annoyingly stubborn. It made Bellamy like him all the more, but it was also a huge pain in the ass.

“Because they're more interesting!” Wells fired back.

“They are not!” Bellamy accidentally shouted. He ducked his head, looking around cautiously, sure the librarian was going to come scream at him for it.

“She's not here,” Wells informed him, guessing what was wrong. “She won't be back for a while.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, asking, “So does that mean I can shout?”

“No, but you can shut up,” Wells told him, rolling his eyes. Honestly, Bellamy was the absolute worst person to be around because Wells was spending more time arguing than getting the project done, and it honestly didn't matter because even if he was working on the project all he could think about was shutting Bellamy up himself. If Bellamy didn't hate him so much and it wouldn't guarantee getting punched in the face, Wells would do just that.

“Why don't you fucking make me?” Bellamy challenged.

Okay, _fine._

Wells didn't hesitate, he surged forward without thinking and grabbed Bellamy by the collar, crashing their lips together roughly.

Bellamy froze, not knowing what to do. Here he was so sure Wells had hated him, but now he was kissing him and it was rough but Wells' lips felt nice against his, better than he'd ever thought it would be, and he'd had some high expectations. It took him a second, but as soon as he realized what he should do, Bellamy began kissing him back. He brought his arms up to wrap around Wells, pulling him closer and swiping his tongue across Wells' bottom lip, wanting more. He'd wanted this since he'd first seen him in class, he'd been head over heels in no time, and now that Wells was actually kissing him, Bellamy was desperate for more.

Wells obliged him, parting his lips and meeting Bellamy's tongue with his own, brushing against it and savoring the small noise of shock that came from Bellamy as the boy melted against him, opening his mouth and letting Wells take control. If he was honest, Wells had to admit, he'd imagined this on several different occasions, but having the real thing was so much different than just a fantasy. Different, but so much better. He let go of Bellamy's collar, instead placing a hand on the back of Bellamy's neck, letting the other fall to his hip as he pulled away to breathe.

They took a second to catch their breaths before Bellamy was pulling him in again, meeting his lips, gentler than before, no longer a challenge. Wells wasn't sure he ever wanted to let go, he'd gladly stay like this forever if he could. Their project was forgotten on the table as Wells pulled Bellamy closer, wondering exactly how long he could have been doing this instead of just glaring at Bellamy. He'd gladly put up with Bellamy's useless facts if it meant he got to do this more often. Bellamy bit back a groan, letting himself be pulled forward, not realizing that he was already on the edge of his chair.

The ground fell out from under them, breaking them apart as they fell to the floor, Wells landing on top of Bellamy, still holding onto him as Bellamy burst into laughter, Wells burying his face in Bellamy's neck to hide his blush. Ending up on the floor hadn't been in his plans, but he hadn't been paying attention anymore than Bellamy had, and when Bellamy had fallen, he'd gone down with him.

Bellamy took a deep breath, calming himself down aside from the occasional giggle, saying, “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.”

Wells raised up so he could give him an incredulous look, “What? Wait, all the talking during class, the annoying facts, the constant distraction, that was _flirting_?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Bellamy admitted sheepishly. “I thought it was common ground, you know? I thought that it might get you to actually pay attention to me. You never did, though, jackass.”

“I thought you were trying to get me into trouble with Kane.”

“No.”

“You were flirting,” Wells repeated, barely understanding.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Well, not here- Hey!” Bellamy yelped, Wells having jabbed him in the side, “I was joking!”

Wells rolled his eyes and sat up, glancing up at the books on the table, “So, about the project...?”

“Can we just forget about it and go back to kissing? Because that was fun,” Bellamy asked, not wanting to argue again. Granted, he had enjoyed where it had led, but he didn't want to start yelling again. Not when he'd found something much better.

“No. We can do that after we've figured out what to do it on.” Wells paused for a second, thinking, “Okay, hear me out. How about we do it over the similarities between the two and how it helped the world transition from one to the other?”

Bellamy stared at him for a second before finally nodding, “I guess that could work.”

Wells smiled at him and reached out, taking Bellamy's cheek in his hand, “Great. Now, since we do have two weeks to get it done...” Wells trailed off, leaning in, waiting for Bellamy's permission.

Bellamy returned the smile muttering a quiet, “I don't see how it could hurt anything,” before closing the distance between them and kissing Wells again, the project already forgotten.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
